


Beautiful Things

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe beautiful things are seen by the astronauts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

Zisteau sat on the window seat, looking out at the beautiful night sky. It was the perfect night to star gaze, there wasn't a cloud in sight. He looked to the moon, finding a thin glowing crescent. He tried to find Gemini, the constellation, but failed. If Kurt had been there, he would have been able to point it out for him. But sadly he wasn't. 

Zisteau traced a heart in the frost of the glass. He missed Kurt so much. He knew from the minute Kurt got the news that he'd be gone for a long time. They had discussed it, and Zisteau let Kurt follow his dreams and let him go. Kurt vowed to come back to Zisteau, and he believed him. So Zisteau waited. 

Zisteau wrote his initials and Kurt's in the heart, just starring at it for a moment, unable to keep his eyes off of it. It was on nights like these that Zisteau looked out at the sky, putting his hand flat against the chilled window, and imagined seeing Kurt doing the same where ever he was in space. 

 

~~~<3~~~

 

Kurt starred at Earth from the window of the space station. He located the United States and just starred. He saw that it was a clear night, or it appeared to be. He imagined Zisteau sitting and starring out at the night sky, his hand pressed against the glass. Kurt put his hand against the glass as well, a sad smile on his face. 

"I'll be home soon Zisteau, I promise" Kurt whispered as he watched the earth slowly spin. 

 

~~~<3~~~

 

Zisteau felt the tears forming in his eyes as he tried to imagine what astronauts saw, what Kurt saw. Zisteau believed there were beautiful things seen by astronauts. He believed they saw the most beautiful things, stuff most ordinary people would never see. 

Zisteau just knew Kurt would come home soon. And when he did, Zisteau would welcome him with open arms. Zisteau rubbed the small ring box's surface as he continued to stare at the night sky.


End file.
